1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle brake mechanism and a method for controlling the vehicle brake mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-161130 describes a brake-by-wire (BBW) vehicle brake system having the following structure. The brake mechanism includes a tandem master cylinder, a tandem slave cylinder, first-circuit wheel cylinders, and second-circuit wheel cylinders. A first hydraulic chamber of the master cylinder is connected to the first-circuit wheel cylinders through a first hydraulic chamber of the slave cylinder. A second hydraulic chamber of the master cylinder is connected to the second-circuit wheel cylinders through a second hydraulic chamber of the slave cylinder. When the system is operating normally, the first-circuit wheel cylinders and the second-circuit wheel cylinders are operated by hydraulic pressures generated by the slave cylinder. When the system is not operating normally, the first-circuit and second-circuit wheel cylinders are operated by hydraulic pressures generated by the master cylinder.